Revelations
by Redwing
Summary: Kai/Ray slash. Angst, language and poor Ray. ~*~CHAPTER 7 IS UP~*~ Revelations and a bittersweet kiss. *COMPLETED*
1. Watching

Revelations  
  
Summary: Kai/Ray!! Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. PLEASE PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: this is male/male slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Rating:PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say that I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*REVELATIONS: Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai watched from the sidelines as Ray was blasted off his feet. His heart clenched, along with his fists. Tyson was too fixed on the beyblading match to notice Kai's distress. Max, however, looked over as he heard Kai growl.  
  
Noting his tense stance, Max said softly "Kai. It's not going to help Ray if you go over and punch the Biovolt kid's lights out."  
  
Kai forced his muscles to relax, returning his focus to the match. He looked on in a mix of horror and hope at Ray's cry of "Driger, Tiger Claw!" and Driger surging upwards to meet the enemy bitbeast. Ignoring the yells of his teammates, Kai could only hear the thud of Ray's body when it hit the ground. Kai ran out towards the fallen boy, followed closely by Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
As Kai knelt down to gather Ray in his arms, he was shoved aside by Tyson, hollering "Medic!" at the top of his lungs. As the other two pushed their way past him, Kai hung back, fear and anger warring for domination within himself. Seeing the purple haired kid lying down on the ground with his broken blade, a smile of satisfaction started to curve his lips, but was held back by a surge of anger.  
  
The little shit, he thought, wouldn't I love to tear him a new a.  
  
A rough shove finished off that thought, as the Medic's rushed to ray, lifting him gently onto the stretcher. Watching Ray disappear towards the white van, was probably the worst moment of his life; the pale body lying on the stretcher was an image that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his days.  
  
Tyson's voice broke through his despair as he said something to Ray. Suddenly, Ray opened his eyes, and, although answering Tyson, Ray stared straight at Kai, an emotion flitting through the golden eyes before the Chinese boy disappeared into the ambulance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued...  
  
* cough cough * ahem, yes...this is also my first Beyblade fic, so.please be nice and R+R!!!! *g* 


	2. Just an observer

Revelations  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Kai/Ray slash. Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warning: This is male/male slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say that I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~REVELATIONS: Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The memory of those golden-brown eyes looking at him, piecing through his soul.  
  
Kai flinched, a reflex of his nerves, as he watched the ambulance disappear from the stadium. He tried to ignore the fact of who was in the ambulance, but he couldn't. The memories kept purging his mind, and heart.  
  
The broken body, framed in a cascade of inky-black hair.  
  
He shoved those mental pictures down into some deep part of his soul, locking them away. /I can't lose my calm,/ he thought silently, /not here, not now. When this is over./  
  
Kenny's voice pulled him out of his trance; Kenny telling Tyson to pull out, forfeit the match, and Tyson's rebuke.  
  
"Look what Ray did, Chief. He beat his opponent, and I'm beating Tala. See what happened to Ray, would you? I'm not letting his actions go to waste. I'll be fine."  
  
So Tyson went out, to face down Tala, the last chance for winning the Championships, but more importantly, making sure that Biovolt didn't succeed in their plans. And so, Kai stood on the sidelines, nothing but an observer to the fate of the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Didn't like it? Want more? Leave a review and let me know! 


	3. The Start of the End

Revelations  
  
Summary: Ray/Kai!! Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
WARNING: This is m/m slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REVELATIONS: Chapter3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dammit!" Kai roared. "Kenny, I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Neither can I! They're surrounded by the ice!" The smaller boy replied, near hysterics.  
  
Nearby, Max was muttering words under his breath that would make his mother die of shock, should she ever hear them.  
  
Inside the dome of ice, Tyson was struggling in the final battle against Tala, the Biovolt team's leader, and from what the spectators could see, Tyson didn't appear to have the upper hand. What came through on the big screen wasn't exactly comforting either.  
  
And Ray.  
  
Ray was worse off than Tyson, Kai reckoned. Ray was lying in a bed in some strange hospital by himself, or possibly Mariah was there, and Kai -knew- that Ray couldn't stand the pink-haired wench.  
  
And suddenly, a yell, a collection of voices, rose from the crowd. Kai couldn't tell one voice from another, but they all seemed to be saying something referring to Tyson and Tala.  
  
The Biovolt bitbeast had filled the big screen, and was all that anyone could see. No one could see into that prison of ice, and there was certainly no way anyone could do anything about it. The ice would go when the battle died- whoever the victor.  
  
Kai felt sick as the raging bitbeast surged across the screen. It was obviously on the attack, and from a tinny-sounding yell that could only be Tyson's, he felt that Tala wasn't one to play by the rules, or fair play. Tyson's echo died off as a blue streak cut across the screen, and from what Kai and the others could make out, it was Dragoon.  
  
Shit! The two bitbeasts clashed together, attacks bouncing around the cage of ice, and yet, Tala didn't move. A spear of ice hurtled at terrifying speeds past his head, ruffling his flame-bright hair, and he did not flinch.  
  
A horrible feeling welled up in Kai's gut as Tala seemingly whispered something, and then a flare of light from his bitbeast, fuelled by cunning and rage. Tyson saw what was coming, and paled, all pretense of bravado lost.  
  
A swirl of light, and two bodies clashing, filled Kai's sight and sound.  
  
~*~~*~ Well, there's chapter 3. And look, it was longer! Like it, didn't like it? Any suggestions or room for improvement?  
  
Lol, and thanks to all of you who left such encouraging reviews- you make it all worth writing! Chp. 4 is already on the way. ( 


	4. So close

Revelations  
  
Summary: Kai/Ray!! Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. PLEASE PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: this is male/male slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Rating:PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say that I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
  
~*~*~*~REVELATIONS: Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
Kai's cry was only one amongst many- it seemed as if the entire stadium was alive with the shouts of onlookers. The commentator was going wild, his voice only that much louder than everyone else's.  
  
Shards of ice flew in all directions across the Beyblading stadium. A flash of light, two flashes, and Kai could make out Dragoon, coiled protectively around Tyson. Tala's bitbeast seemed to lurch into the air, the crashed onto the ground- disappeared.  
  
The big screen flashed to life- an image of Tala, sinking to his knees. And Tyson, suddenly walking up to the flame haired boy and offering him his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, didn't think I'd get through that last round!"  
  
"Shit, I've never been so worried!"  
  
"Tyson, let me fix Dragoon up."  
  
"Guys-"  
  
"Did you see that last move?!"  
  
"Hey guys-"  
  
"And that ice!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kai roared.  
  
Every pair of eyes turned to look at Kai. "Ahem- I mean - shouldn't we go to see Ray?"  
  
The babble broke out again.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course-"  
  
"C'mon then!" Tyson bounced out the doorway, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
Grandpa, effectively, had already anticipated this. He, along with the mini- bus, were waiting on the curb at the entrance to the stadium. Totally illegal parking, naturally.  
  
"Hurry it up, little dudes!" He called cheerfully.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, the remainder of the White Tigers and the All Stars crammed into the bus. Kai followed at a more sedate pace- in the interest of preserving his various limbs, of course. The amount of pushing and shoving taking place was rather excessive. He stood in the stairwell, holding onto the railing. Looking at everyone else, he suddenly thought that maybe there was a reason buses were only meant to hold limited amounts of people.  
  
"Heads up, Kai!" Grandpa warned, as the door swung shut, ruffling his blue hair.  
  
The entire bus trip, Kai looked out the window, mind running through the events of the World Championship. The one time he looked at the rest of the crew, he was rewarded with the sight of Max all but sitting in Tyson's lap.  
  
//Bloody Max// He thought, //*Such* a slut//  
  
Finally, the bus trundled to a stop. The Regional Hospital stood to their right, a tall, expansive building of white stucco and painted brick.  
  
Somewhere in there, in a little room, was Ray.  
  
~**~Fin~**~  
  
Like, didn't like? Want me to keep going? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! ;) 


	5. Alone and Together

Revelations  
  
Summary: Kai/Ray!! Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. Chp.5: Kai and the rest of the crew have arrived at the hospital, and some things are said between the two. Sorry, a bit of Mariah bashing here. I don't like her v. much.  
  
WARNING: this is male/male slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say that I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
~*~*~*~REVELATIONS: Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tyson! Max! Kai!" Mariah waved at them from the other end of the hallway. "Ray's in here!"  
  
Kai heaved a sigh of relief. The nurse that they'd asked for direction as to where Ray was, she'd glared at them and told them that they would have to wait.  
  
Max went back to get the rest of the group, who were stuck sitting in the waiting room. Tyson and Kai went on ahead, following Mariah.  
  
"He watched your last fight against Tala." She told Tyson quietly. "He was so relieved when you- you know-" She trailed off.  
  
"Yeah- so was I!" He laughed quietly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"How's Ray, Mariah?" Kai interrupted.  
  
She shot him a startled glance, as if she had temporarily forgotten he was there. "He's OK now. He only woke up about and hour and a half ago, but he's doing fine. He's really scratched up though, and he's got a fractured arm."  
  
Kai swore.  
  
"No, the doctor said it's not that bad!" She amended hastily. "Just that well- he fell pretty bad, and apparently there was too much pressure on his arm and it just- gave way a bit."  
  
Kai didn't know what to say in reply to that, and neither did Mariah. Tyson was watching them, and frowning at what Mariah had just said. So they walked on, in silence.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Ray?" Mariah pushed the door open to room B117, and stuck her head around the door.  
  
Kai's heart skipped a beat at Ray's slightly irritated-sounding grunt. //He sounds OK// He thought, relieved.  
  
A small frown passed over the White Tiger's face, before she pushed the door open all the way. "Tyson and Kai are here. The rest are down stairs in the waiting room."  
  
Ray perked up. Kai was here? As well as everyone else? He thought they'd be out celebrating or something- not here in the dingy hospital to see him. And putting up with Mariah since he'd regained consciousness was enough to wish he was still knocked out.  
  
He smiled as Kai entered the room- only he tried to make it look like he wasn't.  
  
"Ray! How's it goin'?" Tyson's voice knocked Ray out of his thoughts, and startled Kai. Tyson bounced over to the bed and offered a friendly high- five to Ray, which the Chinese boy returned dubiously. Ignoring Ray's hesitation, Tyson prattled on about the outcome of the World Championship, apparently heedless of the fact that Ray -had- seen most of it on the TV. And Tyson continued in this vein for quite some time.  
  
"Hey, Tyson?" Ray said quietly.  
  
Tyson stopped in mid-sentence. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna go get the others? I mean, I wanna see them too, so maybe if you could- ah-" he fumbled for words, "go get them or something?"  
  
Tyson blinked, then nodded. "Sure thing!"  
  
Ray and Kai watched as Tyson bounced out of the door and down the hallway.  
  
Kai turned slightly red as he felt Ray's gaze settle on him. Turning around, he met Ray's gaze equally with one of his own, and he stared into Ray's golden-brown eyes.  
  
Suddenly at a loss for what to say, Ray could only blink, before averting his gaze to outside the window. He was somewhat confused. He'd gotten rid of Tyson so that he could talk to Kai, something that he'd been really wanting to do since.well.ages. And the whole Biovolt thing had really messed up his plans. But they were here, together, and alone, and he couldn't seem to say a word.  
  
Kai laughed, slightly, breaking the tension. "And to think, you watched the Beyblading match from a bed, and the rest of us had to sit on cold hard seats. Must be pretty comfy."  
  
Ray nearly choked. Of all the things to say.but he couldn't help laughing, either. 


	6. A Time to Tell

Revelations  
  
Summary: Kai/Ray!! Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. Chp.6: Time for Ray and Kai to sort their feelings out, if only they would tell each other how they feel! The ball is in Ray's court, what will he do?  
  
WARNING: this is male/male slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say that I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
  
~*~~*~REVELATIONS: Chapter 6~*~~*~  
  
Kai looked at Ray smiling, and to be honest, seeing the Chinese boy's face was enough to make him smile as well. A grin creased his face, and a small laugh escaped his lips.  
  
When the two had finished their chuckling, silence fell upon them once more. Kai sat on the end of Ray's bed, not sure of what to say. There were so many things that he wanted, no, needed, to say to Ray before it was too late- before the moment was lost, before the others came in, before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Ray?" He said quietly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
A curious look dashed across Ray's fine features. "Sure, I mean, you can ask me anything."  
  
"Do you, umm-" Shit, he thought, this is really hard, "do you ahh, like anyone, you know, at the moment?"  
  
The silence grew too long for Kai's comfort. Ray's small smile drifted away. "Yeah, I do." He replied, softly.  
  
Kai looked at his feet, unsure of what to make of the answer. He fiddled with his scarf.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Ray's voice interrupted.  
  
Kai heaved a deep breath. "Because I'm curious. And I need to know."  
  
"You need to know?"  
  
"Yes." He whispered.  
  
Ray said nothing. He knew that Kai was awaiting his response, but he was of two minds. Should he tell him the truth, that he'd liked Kai him since- hell. He'd liked him since they'd first met- he'd been drawn in by his arrogance and pride. Or should he lie to him, because sometimes a lie was easier than the truth. If he came out, told it all like it was, where would they be? Would they still be able to talk, to be together? Would it put an unbearable strain on the Bladebreakers as a team if the two of them didn't work out?  
  
Or would it all be like he'd dreamed it would be- would they *be* together, him and Kai?  
  
What should he tell him?  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Okay- there is Chapter 6. A bit angsty, I know. What do you want to happen between Ray and Kai? Lol, was this chapter too short? All feedback and ideas greatly welcomed! =) 


	7. Revelations

REVELATIONS  
  
Summary: Kai/Ray!! Taking place after Ray's fight in the World Championships. Chp.7: Time for each boy to face up to his feelings. Revelations and a bittersweet kiss.  
  
WARNING: this is male/male slash, so if it's not your cup of tea, I have issued the warning.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I can't truthfully say that I own Beyblades, but it doesn't stop my imagination!  
  
Author's Note: A million thanks to all those who've kept reading Revelations, and especially to those who left me such encouraging reviews. Actually, thanks to everyone who left me some titbit to read- I love getting the feedback. And yes, thanks to the flamers, too few that you were. I might be twisted, but flames make me smile. Maybe it's just being a wee bit pyro that does it to you. Anyhoo, this is the last chapter of Revelations. It's a bit bittersweet, and I dunno- I didn't know how to end it so please, just- Enjoy!  
  
~*~~*~REVELATIONS: Chapter 7: Revelations~*~~*~  
  
Silence purged the room.  
  
Kai could have kicked himself. Was kicking himself, in fact. Mentally, although he had no doubt when he was alone he'd end up with some bruises- how *blunt* did he have to be? Idiocy, that's what it was.  
  
And to have put the Chinese boy on the spot like that- no, that was unfair. Just because he didn't have the guts to say what his heart was telling him.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Ray's mind raced around in little frantic circles, like a puppy chasing it's tail. He knew he liked Kai, damn, it would've been impossible to ignore the twinges in his chest every time those deep brown eyes focused on him, and him alone. He just wasn't prepared for this: this outright question from the one he wanted most to tell the truth. But if that meant breaking a friendship beyond repair- well, it was a bit of a gamble, wasn't it?  
  
And he had the others to think of, too. If he told Kai how he felt, and said it in such a way that it was final, would they still be able to function, together, as a team, the way they used to?  
  
//But still,// he thought, // always a chance.always a chance.//  
  
Ray's eyes raised from their self appointed staring spot on the blanket, to meet the depthless pools of Kai's eyes.  
  
*A time to tell; revelations and all.*  
  
//If ever there was, then it's now.// he sighed.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Kai jumped slightly at the sound of Ray's sigh. This is it, he thought. Classic foot-in-mouth time. Not that I haven't already done that, though, he mused wryly.  
  
"I do like.someone." Ray said, quietly. "But you already know that, don't you?"  
  
He looked Kai dead in the eyes. "And I want to ask the same question to you. Who do you like, Kai?"  
  
Kai couldn't have looked more like a fish if he'd rehearsed. Ray had just turned the tables on him! Talk about tactics!  
  
For a brief moment, he felt irritated. He hadn't planned on this. But then, just as quickly as it came, that feeling fled when reason and logic took over. Honestly, he'd have done the same thing. It was a matter of pride after all.  
  
Well, if it was pride, then he was going to bite the bullet. And if he couldn't *say* it then..  
  
He leant over towards Ray, and placed one hand over Ray's. With the other, he turned Ray's head gently to him- he lost his hand to the silky black hair.  
  
And nearly lost it all when he saw the look in the other boy's eyes.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Ray's breath caught in his throat when Kai's hand covered his own. When Kai's hand brushed his face, he could've died. It felt so- natural.  
  
Something must have happened between his mouth and his brain, because their was *no* communication between the two. Something must've showed in his expression, because Ray saw a brief flash of hesitation skim over Kai's face.  
  
And then Kai kissed him.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Kai lent in, quickly, and pressed his lips softly against Ray's. It was like an electric spark passed between the two of them- like fire, and so tempting. It we on like that for god knows how long- it was too easy to be lost in the moment.  
  
When Ray pulled back, Kai's heart sank. Until.  
  
"I take it you like me? You could've just said so."  
  
Shock made Kai look like a stunned sheep. Granted, it was an expression that the normally closed-off Bladebreakers captain wore.  
  
Ray arched an eyebrow, and smiled. Kai registered what Ray meant. And the world made sense again.  
  
Kai pulled himself up, and all of the old arrogance made itself known. "I don't know- I like to leave an impression."  
  
Ray suddenly looked more cat-like than usual. "Well, you were always one for, let's say, action." He all but purred.  
  
He reached up and drew Kai down, and kissed him.  
  
"And I like you."  
  
~*~~*~FIN.~*~~*~ 


End file.
